The World Through His Eyes
by azurecharm
Summary: When i drank from that bottle I never expected to switch bodys with a certian redhead but how do i get back to my original self when i cant stand the guy!


As i stare at my unfamiliar reflection in horror I cant help but curse my miserable existence. This is all Aunt Aeris's fault she is the one that sent me that damn thing in the first place. Sure im the one that drunk that icky stuff but she is the one that sent it to me so to get rid of the little guilt i have on myself for being this situation i blame her... the bitch.

Ok so maybe i should explain myself. I'm Roxas and today is officially my worse birthday ever. I just turned 17 with my twin brother Sora. I bet he is at home right now enjoying our birthday cake (which i never got to have a taste of) and having lots of fun. While me I'm stuck out here in what could be the worse situation of my life and it all happened when i drunk aunt Aeris's birthday gift

note to self: never drink from unlabelled bottles they tend to fuck up your life

* * *

_7 hours ago....._

"Roxas! its 11am already wake up, you know Dad won't let me open my gifts till we are both awake stop being so mean" I groaned as a over excited Sora jumped on my bed. Dad had this rule ever since i can remember if we want to open our gifts (which includes christmas and birthdays) we had to both be there. Stupid rule i know must have something to do with family bonding.

"Rooooxaas wake up stupid brother!" seriously my twin can be so annoying his childlike personality can get on my nerves sure I love him and he can be the nicest guy you know but seriously on a sunday morning (or soon to be afternoon) i just want to sleep screw my birthday.

"Sora...please can't you wait a bit longer" i grumbled hoping he will give me a few more minutes to sleep. "Nooo! come on Roxas get up" he said pulling my arm to try and awaken me completely "Fine fine ill be down in a bit so get out of my room so i can get dressed" i sighed rubbing my eyes to wake myself up.

"Yay thank you brother" as he was about to leave he turned to me " Oh i forgot to say dad invited Leon over to dinner he hoped you wouldn't mind" he said as he shut the door. great that's all i need my fathers '_friend'_ over for dinner. oh well i hope he brings a good present. reaching out to whatever clothes were closest to my bed i got dressed in a few minutes and went to meet Sora downstairs so we can open our gifts.

"hey Dad" I said as i saw him icing our birthday cake which he always made every year since our mother died, Sora tried to make one once and well all i can say is never let that guy near a kitchen.

"hey Roxas your finally up i see, sorry about Sora waking you i did try to stop him but you know how he is.." I chuckled knowing what he meant. "Sora is in the living room i think you should go there before he explodes" totally agreeing with what he was saying i went of to the living room and there i found Sora looking at his gifts with a look of longing.

"Well i have to say your patience suprises me bro" Sora turned round with a bright smile and shining eyes of relief.

"Roxaaas! yay finally" he ran over to me to give me a hug "i thought you would never get up lazy"

"Sora...can't..breathe.." i said breathlessly as Sora crushed me in his tight hug "ohmigosh sorry" he said as he let go." looky looky this pile is mine" he pointed to the pile on the left "and that one is yours" he pointed to the right. i can't help but notice that mine is smaller but hey size doesn't matter..right?. "i'll open one first ok since i have been waiting since like forever" he said going to sit back in front of his beloved gifts.

"yeah yeah i bet you got up at 6 you big baby" i grinned as Sora went completely red "no i didn't!" he said which only made me more sure that i was right.

"hey Sora?" i looked down at my gifts confused "yeah?" he replied still looking a little impatient

"why is a gift from Seifer here? i asked in surprise as i sat in front of my own pile of gifts. Seifer has always been a mean bully towards me and Sora, so I'm a little surprised to see one from him here even if it was addressed to Twerp. "Yeah i wondered that to i have one also" he said waving a small box which looked the same as mine"hope it doesn't explode on me" he pouted fully expecting the gift to do that."Roxas lets open them at the same time ok" i looked at the little box in my hand with suspicion "Yeah..ok Sora lets open them on three" I looked to my brother who nodded as he agreed to what i said.

"3" i said seeing my brother close his eyes in preparation deciding that was probably the safest thing to do i did the same.

"2.."

"1...."

"Now!" a furious sound of ripping paper ensued as we unwrapped them but when no explosion happened i was very my eyes i saw a note had fallen to the floor amongst the wrapping paper.

_Twerp 1_

_god knows girls like you would never use something like this _

_but seeing as it was a special birthday i thought i would get something_

_later loser_

"what the hell damn that Seifer when i see him he is so dead i swear" i heard Sora say. i glanced at Sora to see he had got the same as me though his note said Twerp 2 very original Seifer."Yeah i think the same Sora" thinking of several ways to kill said bully "But seriously Roxas.. a pack of condoms..?" i chucked the offending item behind me not caring where it landed "Whatever it doesn't matter lets just open the rest ok" Sora nodded and chucked them behind him as well. I heard Sora begin on his with excitement and i chuckled. There were gifts from various friends and a few from our last remaining family i saw one gift from someone i never heard of "Hey Sora do you have any idea who.." i paused as i looked at the name on the tag "Aeris is?" i never heard that name before. "Erm i think Dad said it was a friend of mum's from when she was in college so we should think of her as aunt Aeris" i saw a glint of sadness in sora's eyes at the mention of our mother. who had passed away a couple of years ago. he feels the pain of her loss more then i do Sora takes after our mother Tifa where i take after Cloud our father.."oh ok thanks" I stared at the gift for a while after opening it wondering what type of women aunt Aeris is.

"Wow Roxas whats that" Sora said stareing at the bottle in my hand.

"It's Aeris's gift wonder what it is " i looked in the box it came which had no labels or instructions "Pretty though" inside the bottle was a unknown multicoloured liquid which sparkled "What did you get from her Sora?" i asked curious to see if he got a pretty gift like me.

"Erm.."he said looking around at the pile of gifts "Ah! i got a iPod" he said happily "Oh nice" figures lucky bastard "So what do you think this is?" i asked Sora trying to push away my jealousy."Looks old to me soooo maybe its a potion i dunno" he shrugged. I looked at the offending bottle in my hand with suspicion. I was suppose to drink this...?

"Sora! Roxas!" I heard Cloud shout to us from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" we replied in unison.

"Go get ready your friends will be over soon"

"Alright" we both replied.

I could her Olette and the gang having fun with Sora downstairs. to be honest i came to get away from them not that i hate them or anything its just that my father pulled out the photo album(like he does every year) and is now showing mine and Sora's baby pictures to our you Dad. so i just had to escape.

Looking at the gifts i had piled in the corner (not neatly i might add) i remember the strange bottle Aeris sent to me reaching over to get it then sitting back at my desk which is meant for homework I examined the bottle. Well it looked edible..i guess. shrugging you only live once right. Opening the bottle i sniffed the contents and smelt a small hint of raspberry's and swallowed all of it contents. Well that wasn't to bad im not dead.

"Hey Roxas were cutting the cake come downstairs" i heard Cloud shout. Hearing Clouds call i got up but all of a sudden i felt dizzy "Whoa guess it wasn't a good idea to drink that stuff eh" i mumbled to myself i took one more step and my world fell into darkness.

* * *

"Yo man wake up this isnt funny anymore" i heard a unfamiliar male voice and felt someone shake me. I felt the cold floor beneath me and felt confused. Was my bedroom floor always this cold."Oh hey he's waking up" the voice said excitedly. "Dem he's probably just drunk we should leave him" said a deeper voice which i also did not know"Shut up Zexy hes our friend we can't do that". Zexy? Dem? I'm sure i have never met those people before."Sora?" i mumbled noticing my voice sounded different which made me more confused."Whos Sora?" asked the deep voice guy."Dunno probably goes to our school..yo Axel get up man you can't be that drunk im sure" replied the other guy. Axel who the heck is Axel? opening my eyes i saw the dark Sky's above me which showed me i was no longer in my room weird. "Ugh my head is killing me" i said as i sat up "Told you he was drunk Demyx" the deep voice said. i turned to him and saw a guy with dark hair over his eyes probably emo. "Zexy don't say that he has hardly anything to drink" i turned to him and saw a guy with a mulletish hairdo. both of these guys i have never met before so right now im feeling confused.

"Demyx, Zexy? who the heck are you guys?" I said feeling the panic rise.

"Err Axel are you ok were your best friends remember" the guy named Demyx said worriedly. I felt the guy named Zexy put a hand on my shoulder with worry

"Don't touch me!" i shouted as i got up. They were both stareing at me with shock"Whats wrong Axel tell us" Demyx shouted with tears in his eyes "probably hit his head" the guy named Zexy said. it was then that i saw my reflection in the window of a car and felt surprise go through out my body. Running over to the car which promptly set off the alarm i looked at myself in horror

What stared back at me was not the blue eyed blonde hair reflection i wake up to every day but a red haired green eyed reflection i have never seen before.

"What the fuck?"

So you see if i never touched that damn bottle i would not be in this mess. I would be at home eating birthday cake with my friends in the warm having fun on my birthday like i do every year. But no im stuck outside with people i have never met and somehow i have ended up in this body of this guy named word comes to mind for this situation.

Help!


End file.
